What's wrong with you?
by AdamFuckingTorres
Summary: Victorious & Degrassi [G!P] ¿No te gusta? No leas. Jade x Tori. Grace x Zoë. "si te sientes mal, sólo llámame, sabes que puedes hacerlo si quieres, a pesar de que pienses que soy una idiota" "a pesar de todo, te quiero, aunque sé que lo sabes"
1. What's wrong with you?

**Hey, qué pasa, ¿demasiado tiempo sin mí eh? Bueno, tuve que formatear varias veces mi pc, &, en fin, perdí la historia "Please tell me you'll fight this fight", & puede que siga sin actualizarlo, o lo haga, pero tendrá su tiempo, ¡pero bien! Se me ocurrió hacer un G!P, seguro que os gusta golfillos :3**

 **Habrá POV's de Tori y Jade, y de Grace y Zoë, si os acaban gustando, que conste que, instentaré ponerlas en el fic, tal y como son, aunque me cueste un poco.**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo con la historia "What's wrong with you?"**

 **Esto es como un Crossover, a pesar de no estar en ésa sección, decidí dejarlo así.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Victorious, ni de Degrassi, pero si lo fuera, se emitiría en otra franja horaria...**

* * *

Punto de vista general

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste feliz?

¿Cuándo te sentiste bien cuando te abrazaron?

¿Cuándo confiaste en alguien por última vez?

Cuándo, cuándo, cuándo...

¿Cuándo te dijeron te quiero, y sentiste que era mentira?

¿Cuándo te hablaron con sinceridad, y no te lo creíste?

¿Cuándo te besaron, y pensaste que te engañaban?

Cuándo, cuándo, cuándo...

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se hizo daño Srta. Vega?"

Tic... tac... tic... tac... tic... tac... tic... tac... tic... tac...

El tiempo pasa, el dolor te abrasa, el frío te envuelve, los pensamientos te retuercen.

"Yo... la medicación funciona perfectamente... me siento más tranquila, y... no siento ganas de abrir mis brazos..."

"¿Puedo revisar tus últimas marcas, te importa que lo haga?"

Vista a la derecha, vista a la izquierda...

"Claro, no tengo nada que ocultar Sr. Swartz" subió las mangas lentamente, dejando ver las últimas marcas de sus acciones.

"Se ven bastante bien, ¿has tenido algún pensamiento sobre volver a hacerlo Victoria?" Tori se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente abriendo un poco su piel dejando ver un pequeño líquido de sangre.

"N-No, Trina y Zoë me ayudan a seguir adelante y no pensar tanto en mamá y papá"

"¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Te noto extraña"

"Es que... no sé cómo he llegado a acabar yo así, mientras Trina y Zoë son capaces de rehacer su vida sin preguntarse, 'por qué estoy yo viva'..."

"¿Crees que ellas no han pensado eso, sólo porque no se han auto-lesionado como has hecho tú?" el desconcierto se centró entre las cejas de Tori frunciendo el ceño.

"P-Para nada... lo que opino... es que ellas tienen más fuerza que yo..."

"¿Qué tal llevan tu hermana y tu prima la situación desde estos meses?"

"Las veo muy bien, rara vez... escucho a Zoë llorar, y Trina... Trina es un caso normal"

"¿Caso normal?" levantó una ceja el Sr. Swartz

"Sí jajaja, quiero decir, se la ve siempre tan contenta y feliz..."

"Te noto muy tranquila con el tema de la medicación. Creo que voy a recetarte el mismo tranquilizante con menos dosis"

"¿Eso sería todo por hoy?"

"Exactamente. No te olvides de comprar la medicación, he visto que te estás quedando sin unos medicamentos, acuérdate de cogerlos"

"Así haré Sr. Swartz, hasta el próximo día" dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Tori se apoyó en la puerta durante unos segundos antes de suspirar y continuar su camino a la entrada del centro.

Cogió su PeraPhone mirando la hora, dándose cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de su prima.

¿Qué tal tu terapia Tor? [Zoë]

Tori se desanimó al ver el mensaje. Conoce a su prima bien, y sabe que le pregunta por su bien, para que se sienta mejor soltándolo todo, pero, Tori no quería hablar con nadie del tema.

Hace tres meses, cancelaron la búsqueda de la desaparición de sus padres, al menos los de Trina y Tori, los padres de Zoë, fueron encontrados cadáver, y desde entonces, viven las tres juntas.

Guardó su PeraPhone en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

"¡Hey Tori!" saludó Trina desde su coche"

"Hey..." dijo entrando en el asiento delantero del auto.

"¿Qué tal te sentó estar con el Sr. Swartz?" dijo arrancando el automóvil con dirección a casa.

"Bien, como siempre, supongo..."

"O sea que, una mierda, ¿verdad? -Tori asintió apoyando su cara en el espejo del auto- deberías dejar sus terapias, te noto peor que antes Tori..."

"Estoy bien Trina, estoy tranquila, no como antes..."

"¿A base de pastillas? Mira cómo estoy yo, nunca las he tomado cuando me las ha recetado, y estoy mejor que tú y Zoë, hadme caso, y deja de tomarlas Tori, por favor..."

Tori se pasó una mano por su frente ligeramente sudorosa, cerrándola en un puño "no sé si sea buena idea... llevo meses con la medicación... pararla de golpe, podría ser un grave error..."

"Ya sé que algunos de tus medicamentos dan paranoia si se paran de golpe, o depresión, o cosas así por el estilo, pero estoy harta de ver que tomas más de cinco pastillas diferentes Tori..."

"¡Déjalo ya! -Trina paró el coche en seco con los ojos abiertos por el grito de su hermana. Lo arrancó segundos después de que Tori se tranquilizara- lo siento Trina... no quería gritarte así..."

Al llegar a casa, Zoë las estaba esperando sentada en el sofá principal; la entrada se desveló por Trina siendo abrazada por su hermana, mientras esta lloraba a hombre de ella. Sin dudarlo, Zoë se levantó del sofá abrazando fuertemente a sus primas, _pobre Tori..._

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Zoë.

"Un mal tiempo, supongo..." dijo Tori dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"No lo sé... lo que sí sé, es que voy a quitarle su medicación, la está volviendo a peor"

"No creo que sea buena idea Trina... puede que se vuelva aún más peor de cómo está ya..."

"Es eso... o seguir aguantando sus llantos por la noche"

Zoë asintió sin más, _puede que sea buena idea._..

* * *

"Tori, Tori, por favor, abre la puerta"

"¿Qué necesitas Trina?" respondió su hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Clase Tori, hoy aún es Viernes, ¿se te olvidó?"

"¡Oh Dios!" la risa de Trina se subió a los oídos de Tori mientras esta abría un puchero en su cara.

"Chicas, ¿estáis listas?" dijo Zoë con las mochilas de ambas chicas a cuestas de ella.

"¡S-Sí!" gritó Tori saliendo del cuarto con la camiseta por la mitad de su cuerpo.

"Oh Dios hermanita, eres un escándalo" en eso, ambas primas estallaron en risas al ver a Tori hacer un puchero de broma.

Las chicas agarraron cada una su mochila en dirección al coche de Trina, y entraron en él "¿lleváis todo chicas?" "oh, vaya..." "¿algo malo Tori?" "sí, olvidé mi libreta de canto en mi cuarto, adelantaros vosotras, yo iré andando al Hollywood Arts" "¿te parece bien eso?" "sí, claro, no os preocupéis por mí, o llegaréis tarde" "está bien, pero apúrate, nosotras nos vamos ya" Tori salió del auto corriendo a su cuarto por su libreta "sin esto, la Srta. Oh me mataría si ve que no la tengo"

La latina salió de la casa cerrándola con llave tras de ella.

El Hollywood Arts, aún quedaba a unos quince minutos, Tori llegaría por los pelos a la clase de 'Canto'. Tal vez debió decirle a su hermana que las esperara un momento, total, sólo llegarían en un par de minutos, aún tendrían otros ocho minutos por delante para esperar a que sonara la campana. Tori miró su PeraPhone, aún tenía siete minutos por tiempo para llegar si se apuraba e iba un poco más deprisa. "Tsk, tsk, tú" Tori ignoró la voz masculino, y adelantó sus pasos más aprisa, el sujeto volvió a hacer 'tsk' repetidas veces, hasta que Tori salió corriendo, y se tropezó al no fijarse en una ramita que sobresalía de un árbol cercano a ella "¡ah!" gritó al aterrizar en el suelo "¡ya te tengo zorra!" el hombre le golpeó la espalda con un ruido sordo, provocando que un hilo de sangre se escapara por la boca de la castaña. Las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de los ojos de Tori sin ella quererlo. "Ven aquí preciosa, te voy a enseñar lo que pasa cuando alguien se escapa de mí pequeña"

Un gran golpe se podía intuir por el ruido que se escuchó a la derecha de Tori "¡lárgate de aquí gilipollas, o te rompo las piernas!" una voz femenina gritó. El hombre salió corriendo del sitio como si la vida se le llevara en ello. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó una chica morena de puntas azules, "s-sí, ¿q-quién eres?" la chica se sacó su capucha, revelando un piercing en su labio inferior, y ojos marrón oscuros _es bonita_...

"Grace, Grace Cardinal, ¿necesitas que te escolte hacia algún sitio adonde vayas ahora?"

Tori se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba el piercing de Grace "pues... me vendría bien, ahora me da miedo ir a clase sola..." "Pueeees... ¿hacia dónde vamos?" "¿Hollywood Arts?" Grace se paró en seco dejando un par de pasos adelante a Tori "¿en serio? ¿El Hollywood Arts?" "Um, ¿sí? ¿por qué lo preguntas así?" "porque yo también voy al Hollywood Arts" "¿sí? -la sonrisa de Tori se amplió al saber que tendría a una protectora como Grace cuando estuviera sola- ¿y cómo es que nunca te he visto?" "siempre me quedo en el aula de canto tocando algún instrumento en el receso, aparte de que, soy de la parte de arriba, seguramente si nos hemos visto, ahora no nos acordemos" "puede ser, nunca estoy muy atenta a la gente" dijo pasando una mano por el pelo.

Las chicas llegaron al Hollywood Arts antes de que el timbre sonara indicando la primera clase, aunque sonó, justo cuando ellas llegaron.

"Genial, ¿por qué siempre me pasa al pisar el primer escalón del instituto?"

"Jajaja, creo que eres divertida" Grace sonrió rodando los ojos ante el evidente sonrojo de Tori.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de separarse, Grace agarró suavemente por el brazo a Tori "no me has dicho cómo te llamas" "la sonrisa de Tori se hizo brillante al mostrar todos sus dientes "Tori, Victoria Vega" con esto, Grace le soltó con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, _¿acaso me está sonriendo de modo coqueto?_

Tori se fue corriendo a la clase de la Srta. Oh, y bien que le viene correr y no llegar tarde a su clase otra vez...

"¡Toriiiiiii!" _oh no, ¡Cat no me tires al suelo ahora...! Y me tiró la muy... pelirroja... adiós... llego tarde otra vez..."_

"¡C-Cat! ¡Necesito llegar a clase de la Srta. Oh rápido!"

"Oh, yo también tengo su clase ahora" Tori se levantó de golpe agarrando la mano de Cat.

"¡Pues vamos!"

"¡Eek!" chilló Cat.

Cuando llegaron a la clase de 'Canto', ésta vez fue Tori quien soltó un pequeño 'eek' al comerse el portazo.

"¿Otra vez Srta. Vega?" La Srta. Oh asomó una pequeña sonrisa ante la carita de ángel de Tori, más el careto de asombro de Cat.

* * *

"No me puedo creer que llegaras tarde a la clase de la Srta. Oh otra vez Tor" dijo riéndose Zoë.

"Oh... me va a coger manía esa profesora..."

"No lo hará, porque cantas espectacular" dijo Trina.

Las chicas estaban yendo de camino al receso para juntarse con André y Cat, en su típica mesa donde siempre se sentaban juntos.

"¡Hey chicas! -saludó alegre André- ¿habéis visto a la nueva chica de nuestro curso?" Tori arqueó una ceja.

"Ah, ¡sí! -aplaudió Cat como una niña pequeña- tiene el pelo negro azabache, _¿conque negro azabache eh?,_ con algo azul en el pelo, _¿será... será ella?_ , cómo se llamaba..."

"Jadelyn West" _exacto, espera, ¿qué nombre dijo?_ _No... ¿no querrá decir Grace?_

"¿West?" preguntó Tori"

"Suena sexy" dijo Zoë, ganándose una gran mirada por parte de todos, menos de Cat, que se encontraba atenta comiendo una chuche que le había dado Trina por si Zoë decía algo así por el estilo.

"Oh Dios mío, Zoë actuando en modo bollístico, qué novedad ~" dijo Trina.

"Oh vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo? Fijo que es una sex symbol"

"Chocho, relájate, empiezo a oler cómo tu vagina se descompone al oír hablar de ésta West" un sonrojo se hizo MUY evidente en las mejillas de Zoë.

Los chicos se rieron como Zoë se tapó la cara con sus manos "vaya, vaya, banquete de hermosuras... y un negro" "hey, no soy un simple negro, soy como un chocolatito de Nestlé querida ~" _¡es ella!_ "¡G-Grace!" "Hey Vega" "prefiero Tori" yo prefiero Vega, siempre llamo a la gente por su apellido, usualmente" "Y bien Tor... ¿no nos vas a presentar?" preguntó Zoë con su sonrojo todavía en su cara. "Oh, claro, esta es Grace, ella mi hermana mayor Trina, mi prima Zoë, y mis amigos Cat y André"

Grace posó sus ojos en Zoë, sabía que llevaba un buen rato observándola, _es bonita..._ pensó Grace.

"Hey, ¿alguno de vosotros hace Skate?" todos negaron con la cabeza menos, fíjate tú qué sorpresa, Zoë levantó la mano con una sonrisa tímida "¿ah, sí?" dijeron al unísono Trina y Tori, "claro, llevo un tiempo practicando chicas" André levantó ambas cejas mostrando una pequeña sonrisa coqueta.

Punto de vista de Zoë

¡Oh Dios qué guapa por favor! ¡¿G-Grace?! Tor dijo que se llamaba Grace, es genial, es un nombre sexy, al igual que yo, y eso todos lo sabéis, lo que también me recuerda... a la chica con la que me tropecé antes, también tiene rasgos parecidas a ella, Jadelyn creo que dijeron que se llamaba, y se la notaba un tanto borde y desgraciada, por Dios, qué falta de estilo y de tacto con la ropa.

¡Será zorra! Esa cosa no tendrá pareja en su vida, por favor, sólo hay que verla con un collar que lleva una tijera, ¡¿quién demonios en su sano juicio lleva eso puesto?!

"Hey, ¡hey preciosa!" no sé en qué momento Grace empezó a sacudir sus manos enfrente de mi cara.

"¿Crees que soy preciosa?"

"No te flipes, sólo lo hice para que despertaras de tu mundo, y te dieras cuenta de que el receso ya terminó"

"Buff, no me apetece ir a clase ahora, tengo Inglés, y de seguro me toca estar en la misma clase que esa tal Jadelyn West"

"¿Qué tiene de malo ella?"

"Es una borde -Grace levanto ambas cejas sin llegar a comprenderme- es decir, antes, estaba despistada, y me tropecé con ella, y empezó a insultarme llamándome zorra, puta, y cosas por el estilo, SÓLO PORQUE ME TROPECÉ CON ELLA, caray, menos mal que no lo hice aposta, tsk"

"Tal vez sólo la pillaste en un mal día"

"Ja, ¿cómo has llegado a ésa conclusión?"

"Porque Jade es mi hermanastra" _ahora tiene sentido el parecido físico... oh mierda..._

"¡P-Perdona! ¡N-No tenía ni idea!" Grace comenzó a reírse sin más, seguramente por lo patética que me veía...

"Está bien, estoy acostumbrada a escuchar cosas peores sobre Jade. La gente no la conoce como en realidad es, ella actúa fría por la vida que ha tenido, no lo ha elegido ella, es lo que el destino le ha dado"

"Lo siento... no tenía ni idea..."

"Hmph, está bien, no tienes porqué disculparte, ya hablaré con ella para que se controle"

"¿Para que se controle?" levanté una ceja.

"Sí... digamos que... ella tiene problemas de ira... todo esto le ha pasado desde pequeña, por culpa de sus padres, ellos no querían tenerla y... la culparon desde pequeña del dinero que perdían, y del tiempo que no pudieron recuperar. En fin, iré a clase, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu aula?" Una sonrisa se asomó por mi cara.

"¿Acaso... intentas querer tener más tiempo a solas conmigo Grace? ~"

"¿Qué pasa si... quiero pasar más tiempo contigo? Es difícil caerme bien, además que, dejar que alguien como tú se vaya sola a la clase, puede ser algo peligroso"

"¿Peligroso?" me acerqué lentamente más a ella sin que se diera cuenta mientras miraba al opuesto de mí.

"Sí, a las chicas bonitas nunca hay que dejarlas solas" dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, _¡ay Dios mío!_

* * *

Punto de vista de Tori

"Os lo digo en serio chicas, Grace es genial" dijo Zoë sonriendo como una quinceañera.

"Me alegro que te guste -añadí- esta mañana, me salvó -tanto Trina como Zoë, me miraron levantando ambas cejas, _¿acaso se conectan mentalmente?_ \- de no llegar más tarde a la clase de la Srta. Oh, claro..."

"Es que siempre llegas tarde Tor"

"¿Cómo lo haces?"

"Oh vamos chicas... no seáis así" dije poniendo un puchero gracioso.

"Y bien Zoë -dijo mi hermana- ¿qué tal con Grace?"

"Bueno... nos... nos besamos..."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritamos Trina y yo.

"Es que... no aparente ser como es... es muy buena la verdad, y... me gustaría tener algo con ella..."

"¿Estás segura Zoë?" pregunté.

"¡Por supuesto! Creo que Grace podría llegar a ser un amor, además, hemos quedado esta tarde para hacer Skate" _así que ella... es sólo una jugadora... creí... creí que podría gustarle por fin a alguien y... al final fue a por Zoë... como siempre..._

Me levanté de la mesa, despidiéndome de mi hermana y mi prima.

 _Siempre es igual... no importa qué... siempre eligirán a Treen o a Zoë por encima de mí. ¿Tan patética se me ve? ¿Se me ve desesperada por ello?_

De repente no sé qué me pasó, que acabé en el suelo, y con un gran golpe en la cabeza, que me hizo ver todo en negro.

"¡Una ambulancia! - _escuché-_ ¡necesito que traigan una ambulancia enseguida!" _era una voz femenina, una voz que conocía perfectamente._

"Hey, - _dijo una segunda voz_ \- despierta, venga vamos, despierta, ¡hazlo de una vez...!" _se la escuchaba bastante culpable en la voz_.

 _¿Paredes blancas? ¿Por qué estoy rodeada de paredes blancas? Me siento cómoda... ¿estoy acaso tumbada en algo blandito? Se siente como... una especie de colchón._

"Por fin despertaste - _¡¿Grace?! ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?! Oh, claro...-_ aquí, la inteligente de mi hermana, no se fijó por donde iba, y acabó pillándote con el Skate.

 _¿Hermana?_

"Somos hermanastras, deja de decir que somos hermanas"

"Tenemos sangre relacionada, eso nos convierte en...-"

"Hermanastras, nada más que hermanastras, ¿podemos irnos ya?"

"Hey, al menos discúlpate -me fijé más de cerca en la chica, ahora con el nombre de 'hermanastra' de Grace, y... oh Dios... era tan como Grace... la única diferencia, era, que ella tenía piel pálida, ojos claros cálidos, y la perforación, la tenía en su ceja- hazlo por mí al menos"

"Ugh, está bien, -dijo acerrcándose a mí" siento haberte atropellado con mi Skate -se giró mirando a Grace- ¿feliz?

Grace esbozó una gran sonrisa "mucho -se giró mirándome a mí- he llamado a Zoë para que sepa la situación, no debería tardar en llegar" al momento, no sé cómo, Zoë se estrelló por la puerta abrasándome en un gran abrazo.

"Oh Dios mío... creí que había sido peor -me soltó y dirigió su mirada sobre Grace y su hermana, bueno, su hermanastra- muy bien, ¿quién le ha causado esto a Tor?"

"¿Tor? -preguntó la de la perforación en la ceja- ¿acaso te pusieron de nombre Toro?" dijo riéndose de su propio comentario, _será... sólo hay una persona que me llame Toro... maldito Sikowitz._

"Oh no, tú otra vez"

"¿Otra vez?" cuestioné.

"¿Tú? Ya es la segunda vez que veo tu careto en este día"

"¡O-Oye!" nunca había visto a Zoë con tanto rojo de enojo.

"Chicas -dije, y al momento, tenía seis pares de ojos en mi dirección- estoy bien, vale ya, dejémoslo como está"

"No, -dijo Zoë, al segundo, levanté ambas cejas- no vamos a dejarlo estar como está, no, me niego, te podría haber pasado algo muy grave"

"Fue un simple golpe tonto" dijo la hermanastra de Grace.

"Hm, por golpes tontos, la gente se muere, ¿sabías Jade?" _¡¿esa era la famosa Jade?!_

"¿Victoria Vega? -preguntó un médico- ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza"

"Afortunadamente, no es nada malo, has tenido mucha suerte de que no fuera nada grave, puedes irte ya si lo deseas" una sonrisa se formó de mi cara al saber que ya me podía ir.

"Muy bien, ya podemos irnos" dijo Zoë, a lo que yo, carraspeé.

"Estoy en una bata de hospital, necesito cambiarme"

"A mí no me importaría ver ese culito" dijo Jade con una sonrisa, _espera, ¡¿qué?!_

Grace le reprendió con una colleja en la cabeza, fuerte por lo que creo que sonó "¡no seas idiota!" Jade sólo rodó los ojos.

Punto de vista de Grace

Esta Jade... será idiota, debería aprender a cuándo decir ese tipo de bromas, si es que estaba de broma claro...

"Venga, vámonos Jade, ya has hecho bastante el idiota por hoy" Jade sólo me siguió sin hacer ruido.

Cuando estábamos fuera del hospital, Jade se acercó a mí apoyando su codo en mi hombro "así que... ¿te estás follando a Zoë?" mi cara empezó a arder como Jade soltó eso sin más dilación "¡g-gilipollas -aparté su brazo de mí- ¡s-sólo la besé!" Jade se rió de mí en mi cara dejando su Skate en el suelo montándose en él "¿cuándo dejarás de ser virgen?" "yo no voy follándome a todo lo que se mueva como tú Jade, no me va ese estilo"

* * *

Cuando llegamos a casa, Jade se encerró en su cuarto _como siempre_ dejándome sola cerrando la puerta con llave. _Seguramente vaya a masturbarse mientras ve porno, como siempre_.

Cogí mi PeraPhone, y llamé a Zoë.

"¿Sí?"

"Hey Zoë, soy Grace -escuché un gritito, o algo que sonaba como un 'eek' al otro lado de la línea, insté por ignorarlo sabiendo que era de ella el gritito- me preguntaba si no tenías nada que hacer"

"Hmm, nope, me pillas totalmente libre"

"Genial, ¿te parece si quedamos en la parte trasera del Hollywood Arts?"

"Sí, claro, ahora me dirijo allí"

"Bien, nos vemos"

Dejé mi PeraPhone en mi bolsillo delantero, y fui a mi cuarto a prepararme antes de salir. Me fijé en mi mesilla de noche, _¿debería...? No... no debería llevar condones cuando ni siquiera estamos en una cita, ¿qué pensaría ella? Oh Grace, te creía mejor que eso y bla, bla, bla, sí... seguro que se pone en ese plan, pero... mejor prevenir que curar ¿no? Quiero decir, a nadie le gusta tener relaciones sexuales, sin protección, y, ganándose un bebé no deseado de por medio... oh joder... ¡¿qué mierdas hago?! Si lo llevo, quedaré de flipada y salida que sólo piensa en follar, y si no lo hago y tenemos relaciones sexuales, tendré que aguantarme y no tener relaciones sexuales... oh mierda tío, ¿qué hago?_

xxxx

 **Vaya, vaya, parece que Grace está en un apuro, ¿qué tal si la ayudáis? Llevar condón, o no llevar condón, follar, o no follar, quedar de flipada, o de tonta, ¿qué le aconsejáis a Grace?**

 **Muy bien, apenas ha habido interacción de Jade en éste primer capítulo, peeeero, no os preocupéis en el siguiente capítulo, ella tendrá más interacción que nadie, por cierto ¿os han gustado los personajes de Zoë y Grace, a mí, me encantan, pero, esta historia también depende de vosotros.**

 **Por cierto, echaba de menos leeros cabrones (:**

 **Podéis dejar review, fav, o follow para alimentar a este pequeño fic :3**


	2. What's wrong with the guys?

**¡Jujúuuu! He decidido actualizar más pronto ya que habéis alimentado al fic lo suficiente como para que crezca más.**

 **Con este capítulo a lo mejor me matáis pero... mejor os dejo leer queridos :3**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Victorious & Degrassi, sino, Jori & Cardivas, sería más que real.**

* * *

Punto de vista de Grace

 _Condón, o no condón, esa es la cuestión, y parezco gilipollas haciendo esta rima…_

Decidí cogerlo al final.

Mejor prevenir, que bebé a bordo…

Salí de la casa West con mi Skate para llegar más rápido al punto de encuentro. Cuando llegué, allí estaba ella siendo… ¡¿cortejada por un chico?!

"Venga nena, ¿por qué no sales conmigo? Soy todo un Adonis"

"Si por Adonis te refieres a cansino, estoy de acuerdo, lo eres"

Me acerqué sigilosamente escuchando más de cerca _esta chica es de armas a tomar_.

"Oh venga ya, ¿cuál es tu excusa para no salir conmigo nena?"

"En primer lugar, odio que me llamen 'nena', y en segundo lugar…-" decidí acercarme llegados a este punto.

"Hey preciosa -y le planté un beso en la boca- ¿te está molestando?"

"Oye, no quiero problemas con chicas, ya me largo, pero cuando tu chica esté sola, iré a por ella, que lo sepas" eso me tocó los ovarios. Ese idiota no tocará a Zoë. Que se lo ha creído el muy gilipollas.

"Hola… -dijo mordiéndose el labio- menos mal que llegaste a tiempo, sino… ese chico hubiera seguido aquí intentando de convencerme…"

"Oh, hey, -pasé mi mano por su suave pelo derritiéndome en él- está bien, no te iba a pasar nada -una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en su boca como se acercó a plantarme un beso en la mejilla diciendo 'gracias' por lo bajo- esto… ¿quieres tomar algo en The Dot?

Una sonrisa juguetona se asomó por su cara.

"Me encantaría, sólo, si es contigo"

The Dot, no se encontraba lejos, apenas estaba a cinco minutos a pie, así que, decidí agarrarla al estilo nupcial, mientras me subía al Skate.

Para mí no fueron ni dos minutos, para ella… Un paseo sobre ruedas inolvidable…

La bajé del estilo nupcial dejándola lentamente en el suelo, creí que se habría mareado con tanta velocidad…

"Creí que me ibas a soltar en cualquier momento"

"Hey, a una chica bonita, ¿eso? Nunca" mierda, por qué cuando me gusta una chica me pongo en plan cursi… puede que mi estupidez le guste, o puede que le guste yo, porque se rió de manera tímida mirándome.

"Eso es lindo -me agarró de la mano, y mi corazón se puso a mil, _ahora no por Dios_. Mis pantalones comenzaban a apretar demasiado rápido, _¡oh venga ya tío!_ \- ¿te encuentras bien? Se te nota acalorada"

"¿Oh? Oh, bueno… es que las chicas bonitas me ponen así, y tú más en especial -dije guiñándole un ojo, a lo que ella respondió sonrojándose, _¡¿qué coño?!_ \- um, ¿quieres un batido compartido?"

"Sí, claro, me encantaría…" añadió una sonrisa coqueta, _ay mi puto Dios_ …

"Bien chicas, -añadió Eli, el camarero- ¿qué va a ser?"

"Un batido de chocolate… -me agarró la mano- para dos" Eli levantó una ceja reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Ahora os lo traigo chicas"

Cuando Eli se fue, levanté ambas cejas cuando Zoë me miró.

"Así que…" empecé.

"Así que…" repitió.

"¿Para dos?"

"Exacto, ya que, estamos saliendo"

"Un momento, ¿cuándo decidimos eso?"

"En el primer beso por supuesto ~"

"Así que, si alguien te besa, ¿tú das por hecho que estás saliendo con ésa persona?"

"¿Sí no?" dijo sonriendo.

"Hmph, supongo que… puede estar bien intentarlo" me acerqué a ella sujetando su barbilla acercándola a mí cara besándola lentamente.

"Ejem -rodé mis ojos al sonrojo evidente de Eli al interrumpirnos- vuestro batido chicas"

* * *

Punto de vista de Jade

 _Qué puta mierda de día, lo único divertido, fue atropellar a ésa Vega, era bonita la verdad, pero ella no se fijaría en alguien como yo._ Me encontraba en mi cuarto escuchando a Against The Current por el fondo de mi habitación mientras estaba tumbada en mi cama.

Cogí mi Skate, y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad.

 _¿Dónde vivirá esa chica? Ugh, no sé porqué lo pregunto, si total, no se va a fijar en mí, seguro que prefiere a Grace, ella es buena gente, nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie, en cambio yo…_

 **Flashback.**

 _"¡JADELYN WEST! ¡BAJA AQUÍ DE UNA PUTA VEZ, COÑO YA!"_

 _Bajé inmediatamente, antes de que mi padre me asentara un guantazo de los suyos._

 _"D-Dime p-papá…"_

 _"¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ENTRE EN NUESTRO CUARTO?"_

 _"Y-Yo no he entrado a-ahí"_

 _"¡Y UNA MIERDA!" sus manos acabaron tirándome del pelo sin piedad._

 _Me tiró al suelo propinándome una patada en el estómago, provocando, que escupiera varias veces sangre._

 _"¡P-Papá para! ¡No me pegues más!" grité desconsoladamente._

 _"¿TE GUSTA INFRINGIR LAS NORMAS DE ESTA CASA MALDITA ZORRA NO DESEADA?" ahí había tocado un punto ciego doloroso. Podía soportar insultos, podía soportar palizas, pero, ¿que no era un bebé deseado? ¿Que no merecía vivir? Eso colmó la última gota que cayó del vaso._

 _"¡AAAHHH!" no sé cuándo sacó el arma, que comencé a sangrar sin parar por el estómago._

 _Sin pensarlo, me levanté ignorando el dolor, le metí dos dedos en los ojos provocando que cayera su pistola._

 _Agarré el arma, y no lo pensé ni dos veces._

 _Uno._

 _Dos._

 _Tres._

 _Cuatro._

 _Cinco._

 _Cinco balazos._

 _Cinco tiros._

 _Maté a mi padre con el primer balazo, y seguí disparándole hasta que sacié mi sed de sangre._

 _Guardé el arma en mi chaqueta, saliendo por la ventana del primer piso._

 _Corrí sin mirar atrás._

 _No importa qué. No iba a mirar atrás._

 _No iba a rendirme. No iba a volver a esa casa._

 _No más dolor. No más sufrimiento._

 _Se acabó todo._

 _Empezaré de cero, se acabó papá._

 _Ya no me harás más daño._

 **Fin flashback.**

Maté a mi padre sin dudarlo un segundo, sin miedo, sin pensar en un segundo en él.

Después de eso, yo tenía quince años cuando fue, mi madre denunció el asesinato de mi padre, y mi desaparición, dando por sentado, que había sido yo quien asesinó a papá, tenía razón, había sido yo, pero me deshice de las pruebas.

Mi madre me envió a un orfanato.

Allí conocí a Grace, ella perdió a sus padres cuando era pequeña, su madre murió en el parto, y su padre… se suicidó cuando ella tenía cinco años.

Ella acabó en un orfanato desde pequeña, y yo, diez años más tarde, aparecí en su vida.

Si no llega a ser por ella, me hubiera vuelto loca, o suicidado, ya no lo sé…

Ambas somos del mismo año de nacimiento, ambas tenemos dieciocho años, a ella la dejaron salir por ser mayor de edad, y a mí… con cargos, tengo ese brazalete en el tobillo que cuida todos mis movimientos.

Tengo mis horarios, de salir en casa, tengo un toque de queda muy temprano, bla, bla, bla.

Si me salto alguno de los puntos que me impusieron para ser 'libre', las dos primeras veces serán quinientos dólares, y a la tercera, acabaré en la cárcel.

Definitivamente acabaré allí.

Cuando llegué al centro, la vi, allí estaba ella, y un chico parecía seguirla con una capucha.

Me acerqué a ellos sin que el hombre se diera cuenta.

Cuando les seguía, Vega había acabado en un callejón sin salida, por lo que, decidí esconderme detrás de un contenedor de basura.

"Oh porras, -la oí decir- el PeraPhone se equivocó al indicarme la indicación"

"Tal vez no, nena"

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Escuché un ruido como el de una cremallera bajándose, _espera, ¡¿qué?!_

"El tío a quien se la vas a chupar"

La cara de Vega tornó a una con cara de asco.

"Creo que mejor me voy" dijo pasando por su lado rápidamente.

"¿Adónde crees que vas?" le agarró el brazo de manera brusca.

"¡S-Suéltame!"

 _Se acabó._

"¡Hey! ¡Déjala en paz cabrón!"

"Muy bien" dijo él. Recibí un golpe donde mi ceja perforada, y la sangre comenzó a brotar cayendo por mi ojo.

"¡J-Jade!" gritó ella.

Me acerqué al tío agarrándole por la cintura tirándole al suelo. Comencé a pegarle en la cara dejándole inconsciente.

Me levanté del suelo agarrando mi Skate y a Vega por la mano.

"¡Vámonos!" corrimos hasta llegar a mi casa.

"Ah... Dios mío…" jadeó ella.

"¿Estás bien Vega?"

Punto de vista de Tori

 _Ella me salvó. ¡Jade me salvó! Vale que casi me pudo haber causado un gran dolor en la cabeza… pero me salvó de una violación…_

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunté. _Se llevó un buen golpe…_

"Sí, no fue nada grave, sólo un golpe sin más"

"¿Un golpe sin más? Te dio bien fuerte en el estómago Jade…"

"He recibido golpes peores…" su mirada se tornó triste cuando lo dijo, _¿qué te pasó Jade?_

"¿Estás bien?"

De la nada, Jade cogió, y me besó, _¡me besó!_

Posó sus manos en mi cintura pidiendo entrada en mi boca con su lengua.

Pasé mis manos por su cuello atrayéndola a mí.

Sentí algo duro en mi pierna, qué móvil más grande, ¿no?

"Oh, um, -dijo separándose de mí- perdona, yo, sólo um…"

 _¡Adorable! ¡Eek_!

"Está bien, me… me gustó el beso…"

"No debí haberte besado, no sé por qué lo hice, por eso te pedí perdón"

 _¡¿QUÉ?!_

"¿Q-Qué? Creí que…"

"No creas nada, no me interesas, sólo quería mi recompensa por haberte salvado de ser violada, nada más" mi mano se estampó en su cara dejando una gran marca en su mejilla. Al instante, la puerta principal se abrió, con la presencia de Grace.

"Venga ya Vega" dijo Jade.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Grace.

Agarré a Grace por la cara plantándole un beso apasionado.

Desearía haber visto la cara de Jade.

Cogí la mano de Grace subiendo arriba, y suponiendo que el cuarto azul, era el suyo, ella tenía más pinta de utilizar un color más simpático.

La tiré en la cama cerrando la puerta poniendo el pestillo.

"Vega no hagas est…-" le cerré la boca con un beso.

Pasé mis manos por sus pantalones desabrochando su cremallera notando un bulto.

"Um, ¿qué es…?"

"Sí, tengo un pene Vega"

"¿Tienes un pene?"

"Sí, ¿acaso quieres verlo o qué?"

"¡N-No!" grité sonrojada.

"Oh vamos, casi me abres la cremallera, y si lo tocas, lo chupas, que lo sepas" dijo riéndose, no sé porqué, pero yo también me reía de sus tonterías.

"No me dejarías, -levantó una ceja- porque te gusta Zoë"

"Sí, no sé porqué te seguí el beso pero, ¿por qué pegaste a mí hermana?

"Porque me salvó de un violador, me besó, y después me hizo entender que me utilizó para jugar"

"Sí, ella es así"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" levanté una ceja.

"Tiene que ser así, lleva siendo así desde que nos conocemos, sólo cuando estamos sola es como en realidad es, pero tiene miedo, y ahora, si no te importa, ¿puedes quitarte de encima? Me estás clavando el codo en un huevo" mi cara se puso ardiente.

"¡Eek!"

"¿En serio has hecho 'eek'?"

* * *

Después de dejar la casa West-Cardinal, y de no mirar a la cara a Jade, acabé volviendo a casa, e interrogando a mi prima.

"¡¿Te liaste con Grace?!" mi prima salió volando de su silla cayendo al suelo, igual que Trina.

"¡¿Te liaste con Grace?!" repitió mi hermana.

"Me gusta Grace, ¿vale? Es buena, no la mala persona que aparenta ser. Y es buena besando.

"Uuuh" dijo Trina con una sonrisa picante.

"Uh" dije yo asqueada.

De repente se escuchó un ruido en el piso de arriba.

"¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?" gritó Zoë.

"Perfecto Zoë, entra un ladrón, y tú preguntas 'quién está ahí'?"

"Me ha podido el pánico…"

Nos escondimos detrás de la encimera viendo cómo un chico de pelo corto azabache bajaba por las escaleras.

"Salid chicas, ya os he visto, salid ya, u os meto una puta bala por el culo como os vea, ¡salid ya joder!"

Las chicas salimos corriendo con las manos levantadas y asustadas.

"¡¿TÚ?!" gritamos Zoë y yo.

"Oh, las chicas que se me escaparon, ahora sí que sí podré violaros, más a una chica más, y todas lo veréis.

 _Oh Dios mío… no… Jade…_

Punto de vista general

"Tú, ven aquí, y arrodíllate, y que no te lo tenga que decir más veces" Zoë dio un par de pasos arrodillándose delante del chico.

"Oh Señor…" susurró Trina.

El chico se bajó la cremallera dejando ver su miembro en la cara de Zoë.

Agarró la cabeza de la pequeña Rivas mandándola adelante para que atrapara su miembro.

Zoë comenzó a bombear su cabeza con el miembro metido en su boca. Empezó a chupar como si quisiera de verdad hacerlo, y siguió haciéndolo incluso cuando se atragantaba y sentía náuseas.

"Para por Dios…" dijo Tori.

"¿Ya te estás quejando? Pues ven aquí y chúpamela tú también" Tori se movió y se hizo a un lado de Zoë.

Zoë se sacó el miembro, y el chico se la metió en la boca a Tori.

Tori comenzó a succionar imaginándose que era otra persona, _piensa en otra persona, otra persona, otra persona, piensa en… Jade…_

Entonces, Tori lo pensó sin dudarlo, y le mordió el miembro.

"¡AAAHHH!" el chico acabó en el suelo con el arma justo a los pies de Tori y Zoë.

En ese momento, Trina cogió el arma "llamad a la policía, ¡ahora!"

* * *

Jade y Grace pasaban por la zona cuando vieron a los policías en casa de las Vega-Rivas.

"¿Qué ha pasado ahí?" preguntó Jade.

"Venga ¡vamos!" gritó Grace agarrando a Jade.

Los policías sacaban al chico esposado metiéndolo en el coche.

Las chicas se encontraban llorando a brazos de Trina.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" preguntó Grace.

"¿Estáis bien?" añadió Jade.

"Qué te importa" escupió Tori. Jade se mordió el labio por dentro hasta hacerse sangre en su propia boca.

Grace se acercó a Zoë sumergiéndola en un dulce abrazo. Trina abrazó ahora a Tori más, ya que lloraba desconsolada por lo que acaba de hacer.

"¿Nadie va decir nada sobre lo que ha pasado?" preguntó Grace, Jade pensaba abrir la boca, pero decidió retirarse de la conversación quedándose callada.

"Nosotras, n-nosotras..." comenzó Tori.

"Se la hemos chupado a ese tío Tori y yo" prosiguió Zoë mirando a Grace, la ira en sus ojos se podría ver a quilómetros.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" oh mierda, pensó Jade, allá vamos.

Grace sacó a los policías de en medio intentando entrar, pero un policía se lo impidió como pudo. La chica intentaba zafarse como pudiera de él, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, otro policía iba a sostenerla.

"Grace, para por favor…" suplicó Zoë con lágrimas en los ojos.

Grace rebajó su fuerza al mirar los ojos de la pequeña latina.

Apretó los puños con fuerza al sentir que no podía hacer nada por ella.

La policía se fue dejando a las chicas solas.

Punto de vista de Jade

 _¡¿Que Tori se la ha chupado a un puto violador?!_

Cuando Trina se fue a relajar a Zoë con Grace, yo me acerqué a Tori por detrás.

"Es… ¿Estás bien?" Tori se dio la vuelta con lágrimas en la cara. Sentí unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, pero no podía hacerlo…

Ella apretó los puños como si quisiera pegarme.

No la culpo, me lo he buscado, y es lo que me merezco.

No me merezco que me hable siquiera nadie. Ni Grace, soy... odiable...

De repente, de la nada, me abrazó.

"Oh Dios mío Jade... no sé qué qué pensarás ahora de mí..."

 _Oh Tori..._

"¿Qué quieres que piense? -pasé una mano por su pelo, mientras posaba su mirada en mí- que no sé cómo has sido capaz de aguantar algo así por el estilo... y de que no sé cómo yo no he matado a ese tío aún" una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Vega, y mi día se hizo un poquito más alegre.

"No hace falta que hagas como Grace, porque yo también reaccionaría como Zoë"

"Hmph, -expresé sonriendo- cómo se nota que sois latinas"

"Chicas, -intervino Grace- no quiero que esteáis aquí, al menos no estos días, quiero que os quedéis en casa con nosotras, podéis quedaros el tiempo que necesitéis"

"Oh, no te preocupes Grace -dijo Vega- van a estar cuatro policías vigilando la casa. Durante un tiempo estaremos seguras, no tenéis porqué preocuparos"

"Pues nos quedaremos nosotras, sigo sin estar segura de que eso sea suficiente" insistió Grace, _ésta Grace... ¡esta quiere mojar con Zoë la muy zorra!_

"Estoy de acuerdo -dije- no creo que esteáis más segura porque tengáis a cuatro policías cubriéndoos el culo"

"¡J-Jade! No hables así..." murmuró gritando.

* * *

Punto de vista de Zoë

Grace y yo estábamos en mi cuarto, besándonos, y habíamos llegado al tercer paso.

Primer paso:

besarse con locura.

Segundo paso:

tocarse más a fondo la una a la otra.

Tercer paso:

ir sacándonos la ropa.

"Espera Zoë, -empezó- no vamos a hacerlo, es muy pronto, y, además...-"

"Me da igual que sea muy pronto, quiero que lo hagamos, sé que tú eres la indicada para tomar mi virginidad"

"Ogh... -dijo pasando una mano por su frente sudorosa- sólo quieres utilizarme ahora -fruncí el ceño, _¿qué?_ \- Zoë, casi eres violada, y tu boca ha sido mancillada, ¿acaso crees que quieres tener relaciones sexuales conmigo? No, sólo quieres 'lavar tu boca' después de donde ha estado, y sabes que tengo total y absoluta razón Zoë..."

Mi mano se posó en su torso musculoso, _es fuerte_ , quise bajar más, pero su mano se paró en la mía sin dejarme avanzar.

"¿Qué pasa Grace? ¿No quieres hacerlo?

"Sí pero... no así, no con lo que estás sintiendo, y no sin..."

"¿Sin...?

"Ah... -suspiró- sin saber que tengo p-pene... Dios... ¿por qué me costó menos decírselo a Vega?"

"Oh... vale, ¿te preocupaba eso?"

"Um, ¿sííííí...?"

"¿Te acabas de poner roja?"

"¡N-No!"

"Grace, quiero que lo hagamos" no sé qué pasó, pero creo que Grace se atragantó con su propia saliva, porque le costaba respirar.

"¿En serio quieres hacerlo?" preguntó incrédula.

"¿Nunca lo has hecho?"

"Hey, que tenga dieciocho, no significa que me folle a todo lo viviente"

"Esa es Jade, ¿verdad?" Grace rodó los ojos acercándose y plantando un beso en los míos.

"Exactamente, ya vas pillando cómo van los roles entre nosotras dos"

Pasé la mano por su pelo quedándome en sus ojos.

"¿Estás segura de no querer hacerlo?" Grace negó con la cabeza.

"Aún podemos esperar"

"Entonces... ya sé qué podemos hacer..." dije mordiéndome el labio.

"¿Ah sí?" dijo tosiendo un poco.

"Sí..." pasé su mano por su pierna.

Grace se levantó rápidamente yendo a, seguramente el baño. _¿A qué vino eso?_

"Perdona" dijo entrando de nuevo al cuarto. Me fijé en su camiseta, _¿eso es sangre?_

"Grace, um... estás... ¿estás sangrando...?"

Su cara se volvió negra al oírme decir eso.

"¿Q-Qué...?" tartamudeó.

"Tienes sangre en la camiseta Grace..." mis ojos se volvieron llorosos al verla de esa manera.

"P-Puedo explicarlo Zoë..." envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella llorando silenciosamente en el hueco de su cuello.

"¿Qué te pasa Dios mío...?" mis manos se agarraron a su cuello ligeramente.

"Tengo... tengo *fibrosis quística*..." _¡NO!_

"Dime... dime... dime que no te vas a morir..."

"No lo sé... según los médicos, puede que viva hasta los treinta y cinco años"

Ya no aguanté más.

Empecé a llorar como una idiota al saber la verdad, siempre que me enamoro de alguien... le acaba pasando algo... porqué siempre me pasa esto por Dios, porqué a mí siempre, ¿qué hago mal? ¿Tan mala persona soy como para merecerme esto?

* * *

Punto de vista general

Jade se encontraba en un cuarto al lado de Tori, y no paraba de preguntarse, _qué tiene esa chica, que no me la quito de la cabeza..._

"Jade... -dijo una voz- ¿puedo entrar?"

Jade dio la vuelta de la cama, se sentó en ella, y se levantó abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con la pequeña sonrisa de una castaña.

"¿Vega?" Tori se rió por lo bajo.

"¿Por qué Grace y tú me llamáis por mi apellido? Parecéis hermanas de verdad" Jade mostró una sonrisa tímida.

"Hmph, divertido Vega, ¿necesitas algo?"

"Sí, uh, um... puedo dormir... ¿contigo? Aún estoy aterrorizada..."

"Claro, pasa"

Los ojos de Jade se posaron en el trasero de la castaña, _tiene un buen culo, se nota que es latina._

Tori se metió en la cama abrigándose, seguida de Jade.

Los ojos de la latina, se posaron en los labios de la azabache.

"¿Jade...?"

"¿Hm?"

"Puedo... ¿besarte?" los ojos de Jade se abrieron al escuchar tal petición.

"No creo que sea buena idea, no quiero confundirte Vega, no quiero tener ninguna relación sentimental"

Pero Tori no le hizo caso.

Pasó su mano por la barbilla de Jade posando sus labios con los suyos, y descubriendo mundo nuevo al tocarlos, _no se siente como una mentira,_ pensó.

Jade pasó su mano encima de la de Tori, sujetándola con cariño, _no puede ser que mienta... ¿qué estás escondiendo Jade?_

Tori se puso encima de Jade pasando sus manos por el torso de gimnasio que tenía.

Sintió un pequeño bulto entre las piernas de la gótica "oh Dios... ¿tú también...?" "¿tienes pene quieres decir? Sí, igual que Grace, nacimos así, acaso... ¿te molesta o algo?" "¡N-No! -gritó susurrando- no me molesta, es sólo que..." dijo sonrojándose fuerte "como no te quites de encima, empezaré a follarte sin que te des cuenta de cuándo empecé a hacerlo" "¡J-Jade! No seas una bruta así..."

Un ruido en la zona de abajo, hizo que todas las chicas del hogar, se levantaran de golpe de donde se encontraban. Jade miró a Tori, y ésta, le devolvió la mirada asustada. "Mucha policía, y se nos cuela gente, yuju" dijo sarcástica Jade.

* * *

Esta Jade, cómo le gusta decir la frase menos indicada, en el mejor momento oye x'DD

 **REVIEWS:**

 **DevilHina: Jajaja, deberías ver Degrassi, creo que el 15 lo ponen en Netflix LATAM, no sé si con doblaje, o subtitulado, pero estaría muy bueno que lo vieras para entenderlas mejor x'D**

 **west jori: ¡Gracias! Es bueno tener una seguidora fiel (; Creo que aquí puse más Cardivas para que conozcas mejor la pareja.**

 **.56: Jeje, Grace te ha hecho jajaja, no por favor, no voy a hacer que lo hagan tan rápido, por favor, no soy la de 50 sombras de Grey x'DDD**

 ***Fibrosis Quística*: Grace tiene esta enfermedad en Degrassi, y es verdad que le dijeron que su esperanza de vida, sería hasta los 35 años.**

 **Estaré unos días por fuera de mi ciudad sin pc así que, ¡nos vemos la próxima semana!**

 **Como sabéis, alimentad este fic para que crezca sanito & fuerte :3**


End file.
